


Daily task

by LevyRedfox



Series: Daily task [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyRedfox/pseuds/LevyRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want a specific pairing, leave a comment and I'll see if I can write something about the pairing.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a late hot summer’s afternoon when lieutenant Abarai strolled towards the barracks of squad 11, Captain Kuchiki gave him important paperwork that Captain Zaraki had to sign. Renji lifted his hand to shade his eyes from the sharp sun.  
He truly did hate the summer; it was too hot; he was scheduled for guard duty today. In the blazing heat, he threatened to strip ever last piece of clothing. He stopped at the heavy door that led to the other Captain’s office. He could hear a muffled sound coming from inside.  
Curiosity made his hand pause; he stood and listened for anything. Again came the muffled sound, sounding more like a grunt. He swallowed before knocking. Pure killing intent swirled in the reiatsu the other Captain released.

“What?” Kenpachi’s voice sounded strained. Renji opened the door and instantly regretted it. Kenpachi sat naked on his chair, his strong hand wrapped around a thick member. Renji felt heat crawl onto his cheeks.  
“Sorry Captain, I’ll come back another time.” Renji stumbled through the sentence as he turned to flee from the scene.  
“Hang on, come here.” The other male ordered. Renji felt like his feet were made of stone, unable to move he stared at the door.  
Kenpachi stood from the chair, walking calmly towards the lieutenant; feeling him shiver at his presence.  
“You got guts kiddo, next time don’t interrupt me ever again; or you might end up regretting it.” Kenpachi whispered into the red head’s ear, well aware of his erection pressing into the male’s ass.

“I-I’m very sorry sir.” His voice was barely stable; Kenpachi smirked as he reached in front of the other male. He brushed his hand against the semi-erection of the other male, enjoying the soft whimper.  
“You don’t seem sorry.” Kenpachi gripped him fully, feeling the younger male buck into his hand. “Ya like that heh?”  
Renji felt like his knees were made of jelly, he wanted to lean back into the strong arms of the other Captain; instead he supported himself against the wall as Kenpachi stroked him through his clothes. He moaned softly, feeling the other male’s erection pressing against his ass. He could feel the other male smirk.  
“Please.” Renji begged, the pleasure welling up inside him.

“Then strip kiddo.” Kenpachi dropped his hand, walking back to his chair where he waited. The other male stood frozen, hesitating to respond. “I said strip.”  
The other male jerked at the tone of Kenpachi’s voice, with shaking hands he started to remove his clothing. The clothes piled at Renji’s feet but he still refused to meet the gaze of the Captain.  
“Come here.” Kenpachi half whispered as he closely watched the lieutenant. With eyes refusing to meet his, the blushing male came to stand before him. His own member getting harder, surrounded by red hair it was a glorious sight that made Kenpachi grunt in approval.  
“Ain’t half bad.” Kenpachi snickered as he grabbed hold of the lieutenant’s waist, dragging him onto his lap. “Ever been fucked before kiddo?”  
Renji’s eyes widened as his face grew brighter; the sight made Kenpachi laugh.  
“Well then I’ll try my very best not to rip ya in two.” Renji squirmed when Kenpachi dragged a rough finger over one of his nipples. “Relax won’t ya, I ain’t gonna kill ya.”  
Kenpachi latched onto one of the budding nipples, enjoying the strangled moan coming from the younger shinigami.  
“Keep quiet won’t ya?” Kenpachi growled as he gave the budded nipple a soft tug with his teeth. Renji flinched at the soft ache but it only added to the growing pleasure that stirred in his gut. Kenpachi continued the onslaught until Renji’s nipples were raw, enjoying the feeling of the squirming redhead.  
Kenpachi slowly worked his way towards Renji’s neck where he covered the area in soft kisses. He waited until the redhead relaxed against him before he sank his sharp canines into the soft flesh of the male’s neck.

A pained groan escaped Renji’s mouth, Kenpachi only growled in approval once more.  
“I told ya to shut up; if ya keep moaning like that I’ll fuck ya until ya can’t move for the next year. I suggest ya keep that yapper close.” Kenpachi laughed as the redhead stiffened.  
“Captain, please stop.” Renji moaned as Kenpachi wrapped a rough hand around his erection. Kenpachi only replied with a bark of laughter.  
“I ain’t gonna stop.” He grabbed hold of the redhead’s waist, pulling him closer to his own monstrous erection. “Ya feel that kiddo? If you wanna rush things I’ll be more than happy to comply.”  
The younger male paled tremendously before shaking his head. Kenpachi smirked before he reached to grip his ass cheeks, rubbing his cock between them, making the younger male shiver at the sensation.  
“Just say when yer ready for me kiddo.” Kenpachi growled in his ear. Renji had to grip the larger shinigami’s shoulders to centre him in reality; the pleasure was by far too unreal. His mind blanked and his logic disappeared. He found himself panting when the Captain pressed his head at his entrance.

“Fuck Cap, please I can’t take it anymore.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a specific pairing, leave a comment and I'll see if I can write something about the pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much at all but I promise I will update

“Ya asked for it, try ya best not to scream to loudly.” Kenpachi gripped the male harder as he slowly started to push is. Renji squawked at the sharp pain, he tried to escape the iron grip but Kenpachi held him firmly in place.

“If ya don’t relax kiddo it will hurt, so relax. It will get better I promise.” Kenpachi tried to sooth the younger male, tears welling up in his eyes. “You can hate me later.”

Kenpachi forced the male down while thrusting in, a strangled scream caught in the redhead’s throat. Kenpachi pressed Renji’s head against his shoulder, muffling the sound. Kenpachi knew the kid was hurting.

“I won’t move until ya tell me to, want me to pull out?”

Renji shook his head, he gripped the broad shoulders of the Captain; almost praying for the pain to vanish. He kept his head on the shoulder of the older male, he filled him to the limit. Beyond the pain it felt good, almost too good.

“Kiddo?” Concern laced the voice of the Captain. “Ya alright?”

“Yeah, just stay like this for a while please. Don’t move just yet.”

Kenpachi stroked Renji’s back, trying his best not to move. He barely had control on his lust, waiting made it hard to control the urge to fuck the younger shinigami.

“Captain?” Renji’s voice was small and unsteady.

“What’s up kiddo?”

“Could you move please?” The younger male braced him for a hard thrust but instead Kenpachi gave a small movement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys, its finished. Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own bleach

Almost testing the limit he could go, he felt Kenpachi grip his hips.  
Again came the move  
ment, a bit harder this time. This time pleasure overpowered the pain, he felt the small moan escape his lips. Kenpachi was shaking as he tried to control himself.  
“I’m sorry kiddo, I can’t hold back anymore.” Kenpachi growled as he slammed into the male, flinching at the cry of pain. He lifted the red head up, laying him on the desk, he grabbed Renji’s ankles pulling his legs open; making more space for him to move.  
Renji had to grip the desk to keep himself from sliding off, the pure force of the next thrust moved the entire desk. Renji could feel the tears streaming down his face, the pain was overwhelming.

“Please Captain, please stop.” Renji barely managed to cry the words. He tried to twist in the grip of the other male but he failed to escape.  
“Sorry, but hate me later. Bear with it a little longer.” Kenpachi’s voice was strained. “You’re too tight kid. Don’t you ever fuck that Captain of yours?”  
Kenpachi gripped the younger male harder as he slammed into him once more, pleasure welling up he hoped for this to pass quickly.  
Renji stayed quiet trying his best not to scream in pain, he saw black spots clouding his vision. Somewhere deeply laced in the pain was the smallest spark of pleasure.  
“Cap please stop.” Renji cried once more, Kenpachi stopped; panting as he watched the younger shinigami. He pulled out only to flip Renji onto his stomach, pressing him against the desk.

“Sorry kid, but can’t do that. Kill me later.” He shoved into the male again, flinching once more at the strangled cry. Kenpachi gripped the slender hips of the redhead, setting a steady pace.

Renji tried his best to meet the powerful thrusts of the Captain, the shift of position somehow minimised the pain. He gripped the desk, biting his tongue to stop himself from moaning. Kenpachi had a bruising grip on his hips as he continued his onslaught.  
Kenpachi felt relieved when he saw the male shivering in pleasure, he tried his best to keep himself from repeating the painfully strong thrusts. A soft moan escaped the redhead, making Kenpachi jerk in response.  
“Are you enjoying this kiddo?” Kenpachi kept his pace steady enough, careful not to break the desk or the lieutenant. Another moan came in response, urging Kenpachi to move faster. 

It wasn’t long before Renji tensed, Kenpachi knew he was reaching his limit, he wasn’t far himself. With one final thrust he released his seed inside the trembling male, he pulled out collapsing onto the chair. Renji remained bending over the desk, exhausted. Kenpachi smirked at the sight, he enjoyed the few of the well toned behind.  
“Hey kiddo, you alive?” Kenpachi called out. Renji gave a weak groan in response, his body refused to move. “Come here.”

Renji tried his best to push himself up, but ended up collapsing in the arms of the Captain. He provided enough strength to support the limp frame of Renji. “Thanks.”  
“No problem, don’t want you falling on the floor, is all.” Kenpachi settled back in the chair, with Renji resting on his lap. His red hair plastered against his forehead, his skin still flushed.

“Rest awhile kiddo, I’m almost ready for round two.” Kenpachi laughed at the terrified expression on Renji’s face. “Relax, I ain’t gonna kill ya.”  
Renji felt himself smile at the words as he rested his head on the strong shoulder of the Captain. A warm strong arm wrapped around him, keeping him close to the hard body.   
“Can I stay here like this for awhile?” Renji whispered, never actually wanting to leave the warm embrace.  
“Stay here for as long as you want kiddo.” Kenpachi whispered back as he placed a soft kiss against the redhead’s forehead. “Just be prepared to pay the price.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to finish this as soon as I can, I added a bit to the chapter. :) enjoy


End file.
